msmdof_up_dates_thinglolfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocsticks Archives
Hello, Welcome to the Crocsticks Archives(AKA The Stronghold of Crocsticks): RULES: 1. Obey our king Crocsticks or suffer the consequences. 2. He will come in MSM: DoF 1.16.8, and that's that. 3. Keep in mind that it owns 40 star systems and has a government of Monarchy and an archetype of Knight. 4. Opposing species and civilizations will be eliminated from the face of existence. 5. If one breaks a rule, Crocsticks Will Hunt You Down And Steal Your Wife And Kids In Dawn Of Fire 1.16.8 Crocsticks Is Plays With Aborigine Sticks Drumming With Noggin Deedge Tring Repatillo Clamble Pummel And Drumpler And He Will Grab Your Body With The Help Of Noggin Deedge Tring Repatillo Clamble Pummel And Drumpler. Baby Crocsticks v2.png Noggin.png boss Crocsticks spore (2).png gplus714671961.jpg|:( Crocsticks spore.png Resterve (crocsticks playground).png Gharial (fire Allirigine).png Stick Factory.png Screenshot (7) lol.png Sirakemor spore.png Rare Crocsticks spore.png Kayna.png Crocsticks spore.png Bazinga spore..png crocsticks for smash2.jpg Img.png ( ☀https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/212611562/ ) THE FEDERATION OF THE GROX CANNOT BE DEFEATED!!! DEAR INDIVIDUALS OF THE HUMAN RACE CHILD PORN, EVEN IF IT IS CARTOON IS AGAINST THE TERMS OF SERVICE OF THE SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFORM YOU ARE ON! WE WILL CALL OUR GALACTIC AUTHORITIES TO LOCK YOU UP!!! WE WILL WITHHOLD OUR NAMES OF OUR SPECIES! WE WILL USE OUR GHARIAL SPACESHIPS TO HUNT YOU DOWN! CHANCE FOR ESCAPE IS EXTREMELY SLIM FOR YOU INDIVIDUALS, AS OUR TECH IS MORE ADVANCED! SURRENDER OR ELSE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE FEDERATION OF THE GROX!!! ALL GLORY TO THE FEDERATION OF THE GROX AND PARTNERING RACES ACROSS ANSERIUS-PI ALL INFERIOR INDIVIDUALS WILL BE RECTIFIED REPEAT: ALL INFERIOR INDIVIDUALS WILL BE RECTIFIED! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST WARNING SURRENDER OR BE RECTIFIED!!! WE WILL WITHHOLD OUR NAMES!!! Hello. We are the Crocsticks . (crocodylus crescendo ) We are here to abduct you with our spaceships (codenamed Gharial ) all to modify your brain and make the owner take this community down. Do not be afraid. We come in peace. All 67 of you will be abducted. REPEAT: All 67 of you will be abducted. (transmission_end) Rare Crocsticks (pictured): A more elusive, blood-relative. version of our species. You know what they say, "If Crocsticks is so good, why isn't there a Crocsticks 2?" Features: Longer snout and longer teeth Green color Blue spikes Fin on the top of the head. We are the Crocsticks. (pictured) We are a galactic empire controlled by a monarch government and own 40 star systems. We have recently formed an alliance with the Grox species. We will come on Dawn of Fire 1.16.8. We are a powerful race together with the Grox. Any opposing species will be eradicated. The Grox (pictured): A powerful race that we have recently formed an alliance with. Our alliance resulted in an experiment codenamed "Grocsticks". The Grox will help us eradicate anyone who stands in our way. They are a great help to our race. We just found a species from the planet "Lycle". The Sirasaur, or Siraja Deltas scientifically. DNA studies accidentally discover it's extinct ancestor, the Siraj or Siraja Origa scientifically. This is a big breakthrough in our history. Using DNA studies, we found it's ancestor. It is an honor. Here is the image of the species and it's ancestor (and linked, egg-like species, name unknown, maybe extinct), decompiled from our system:Great news! The species recently gained sentience being named the "Sirakemor". They are currently an aboriginal tribe. We barely use sticks for communication anymore, We just use them for musical purpoise.